1 tambah 1, Berapa ya?
by Zerosazhou
Summary: Near diberi pertanyaan yang sangat sulit! Gimana nih? Near pun bertanya kepada orang seisi rumah. Hasilnya? Baca sendiri! OOC, OON, dan typo bertebaran! D0n'  L1k3? D0n'  R34D! RnR, please?


Tok, tok, tok! Selamet siang sodara-sodara! Yaudah, kita langsung mulai saja…

Disclaimer: Death Note bukanlah milik saia!

**1 + 1, Berapa ya?**

Di sebuah Teka Eikiujongkoek di kota 4L4Y, tengah dimulai pelajaran.

"Nah anak-anak, ibu akan mulai pelajaran hari ini…"kata Sayu selaku guru, Kepsek, Wakasek, cleaning service, babu, penjaga kantin, wali kelas, dan pesuruh di Teka tersebut. "Nah Near, di mulai dari kamu. Ayo Near kamu berdiri dan maju ke depan!"

Near berdiri dan melangkah ke depan perlahan tapi pasti dengan kecepatan 0,006 mm/jam.

"Nah, Near ibu kasih satu biji (kalau buah udah bosen sih, ganti suasana) pertanyaan."sahut Sayu "Nah Near, 1 + 1 berapa?"

"Eeee…uuu…eee…ooo…"kata Near sambil ngede-eh berpikir sampai-sampai otaknya berasap dan kebakaran

"Apa Near?"kata Bu Sayu dengan sabar yang udah disabar-sabarin

Dan akhirnya…

"Gak tau, bu. Pertanyaan yang terlalu susah bagi anak jenius seperti saya…"Near mulai gelagapan

"Yaudah, yang tadi buat PR kamu. Besok Ibu tanya lagi"

"Okeh, bu!"

**~At home…~**

Di ruang tamu terlihat sesosok Papah Light yang lagi nonton tepe berdua sama Oom Ryuk.

"Pah, pah, pah! 1 + 1, berapa yah?"Tanya Near yang sigap dengan notebook di tangan, headsed di kaki, lampu sorot di kepala, dan pulpen 37 kodi di hidung.

"GOOL!"teriak Papah Light yang lagi nonton PIPA Word Kap 20002

"Ooh…"catet, catet, catet; tangan Near sibuk nulis

Lalu, Near ke tempat perkara selanjutnya, kamar sang kakak. Yah, di sana terdapat Kakak Matt yang tumben-tumbennya lagi belajar IPS "1001 Nama Pahlawan"

"Kak, kak, kak! 1 +1, berapa yah?"Near tetap imut (item mutlak)

"…, Jenderal Sudirman…"Kakak Matt masih serius bahkan duarius

"Ooh…"kata yang terdengar oleh Near dengan spontan ditulisnya.

Keluarlah Near dari kamar Nista sang kakak yang penuh dengan–yah benda sejenis jijay gitu–yang memasanng raut wajah yang tidak mengenakan hati. Near pun sibuk mencari Mamahnya. Ternyata ada di dapur lagi masak Semur Jengkol en Pete kesukaan keluarga besar, yah itulah Mamah L. Near menghampiri Mamahnya.

"Mah, mah, mah! 1 + 1, berapa yah?"Near tetep mejeng disana

"Hem… Sedapnya!"Mamah L yang lagi mencicipi satu centong semur itu

"Ooh…"Near menulis lagi dibuku catatan dengan tulisan Jokerman

Pergilah Near dari dapur yang tidak kalah nistanya dengan toilet disertai bau khas toilet. Near pun pergi ke halaman belakang yang jaraknya kurang lebih 256 km dari tempat berpijak. Yah, di tempat itu ada sesosok cewek tak berbaj–eh tak berekspresi sedang duduk termenung merenungi nasibnya karena diputusin pacarnya. Dialah Kakak Mello!

"Kak, kak, kak! 1 + 1 berapa yah?"kini Near memasang tampang setey kul

"…Teganya Kau…"sahut Kakak Mello pelan dengan suara pilu dan mengiris hati (?)

"Ooh…"Near tulis menulis lagi apa yang diucapkan sang kakak

~Malam telah tiba, dan telah berganti pagi lagi

*Teng Tang Ding Dung Teng Tang Ding Dung

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolahan Near yang khas Gamelan Jawa (?)

Semua siswa Teka Eikiujongkoek masuk ke dalam kelas yang berukuran cukup luas, yakni 2 x 1 meter kubik. Mereka semua duduk dengan rapi karena dalam 1 kelas muridnya cuma 47 anak. Bu Sayu pun masuk kelas dengan menenteng laptop dilengkapi LCD dan 4 speaker sounds stereo.

"SELAMAT PAGI BU, SELAMAT PAGI KAWAN-KAWAANNN…"salam khas anak TK keluar dari mulut masing-masing anak

"YEAH! SEELAAMAAT PAAGGIII SEEMUUAA UWAA UWAA…!"jiwa mantan rocker crossover dangdut Bu Sayu bangkit kembali

Anak-anak kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Bu Sayu pun memanggil Near untuh menagih pe-er nya dengan gaya preman pasar jangkrik.

"Nate River alias Near, maju ke depan! Sekarang Ibu akan menanyakan pe-er kamu!"wajah seram seseram bahkan lebih dari gabungan kuntilanak, genderuwo, pocong, tuyul, dan buto ijo dari Bu Sayu tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi

Near hanya menunduk lesu sambil meratapi nasibnya yang seolah-olah akan berkata 'sialnya nasib saia… Benar-benar, saia adalah orang bernasib paling sial dari yang terpaling dan ter-ter lainnya di dunia…' Lalu Near melangkah gontai dan lesu sambil membawa _notebook_nya yang berisi jawaban.

"Nah, Near! Pe-er kamu: 1 + 1 bera?"Bu Sayu tetap berkobar-kobar

"GOOOL!"Near membacakan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sang ayah kemarin

"DAPAT DARI MANA KAMMUU?"

"…Jenderal Sudirman…"

*plaak!

Near mendapat tamparan tepat di pantatnya

"Hem…sedapnya!"

"KEELUAARR KAMMUU!"

"…Teganya kau…"

Walhasil jawaban gaje yang didapat Near dari keluarganya telah mebuahkan hasil. Yah hasil tak bermutu yang membuat Near bangga (?) seumur hidup sampai akhir hayatnya.

Finally,

TAMAT (?)

Ahh, akhirnya tamat juga dengan tak jelas dan tak beraturan. Yah, saia mendapat ide fanfict ini dari adik sepupu saia. Gak lucu kan? Gak lucu? Yah, memang saia udah gak bisa ngelawak lucu lagi alias GARING! Jadi mohon maap yang sebesar-besarnya! If you want, RnR please?


End file.
